


The "Plot" Thickens

by ShippingAllShips



Series: Tom is not a scalie BUT twenty bucks is twenty bucks [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Belly Bulges, Bestiality, Come Inflation, M/M, Magical Bestiality, Masturbation, Rimming, Tom is now a full scalie there's no going back, Voyeurism, dead dove do not eat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 07:17:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13608354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShippingAllShips/pseuds/ShippingAllShips
Summary: “I’ve missed you too. It’s so lonely without you with me, my dear friend,” Tom cooed, gently placing a kiss on the basilisk’s snout and stroking down his neck, resting his forehead on the creatures face. “So very, very lonely.”Harry liked where this was heading. The basilisk seemed to like it as well, his body shifting and jostling Tom slight, earning a disapproving look. His tail rose then, the tip gently caressing the side of Tom’s face and gently trailing down his neck, dipping underneath his robes. Tom hummed.





	The "Plot" Thickens

**Author's Note:**

> Me, gulping down a bottle of wine: Welcome to the sin pit, I'll be your guide today.

“Look, I could kind of understand why you wanted me at Malfoy manor, but why do I have to be _here_?” Harry whined, kicking a stray rock that was near his feet. He honestly wasn’t sure why he had been allowed at Malfoy manor, but he wasn’t going to let Minister Kingsley know that.

“Auror training,” Kingsley said simply, waving off the incredulous look Harry gave him. “Take the east wing, would you? And bring someone with you. It could be dangerous.”

“Then why am I here?” Harry muttered to himself, turning to look at the auror beside him, who nodded their consent.

Harry huffed and began to make his way down one side of the hallway while his partner made their way down the other. It was a bit more exciting than at Malfoy manor, his wand flashing several times to alert him of the presence of dark objects, but still boring.

That was until he opened a rather ornate door, revealing a room that only contained two things: a large pensieve in the center of the room and a table with a single vial on it.

Curiosity got the better of him and he walked into the room, picking the vial from its home and staring at the bright liquid within, giving it a small shake. He watched the liquid swirl and he could see a glimpse of Tom within, young and handsome, and the basilisk as well.

Harry’s interest was piqued. He had long since accepted the fact that he enjoyed watching Tom getting fucked by a snake, having the two orbs safely tucked away underneath his bed for later wanking purposes, but the fact that Voldemort had a mirror of one such event was a bit of a shock. Or not at all, since they were the same person.

Harry did not like to think about that fact.

“Did you find anything?”

Harry nearly jumped out of skin, whirling around and hiding the vial behind his back. “Uh, no, nothing really dangerous.”

The other auror gave him a long look before shrugging, turning around to walk out of the room. “Cool. That’s little unexpected. You’d think we’d at least find something incriminating in here.”

“Heh, yeah,” Harry muttered, slipping the vial into his pocket and following him out.

*~*

Harry gulped as he stared at the door to Malfoy manor, hesitant over what he was about to do. Maybe this was a mistake, but he had no one else to ask. Well, except maybe McGonagall, who was currently acting as Headmistress of Hogwarts until they could find a replacement, but she would want to know exactly why he was asking and that was not something he was willing to share.

Harry had not even raise his hand to knock before the door was flung open, revealing a disheveled and slightly embarrassed Draco. They stared at each other for a moment, Harry shocked and Draco glaring, before Draco growled out, “Give it back.”

“Give what back?” Harry asked, genuinely confused.

Draco averted his eyes. “Potter, I rarely beg, but right now _I am begging you_ , please give my grandfather his _sexus concreuerit orbis_ back, before we all burn his portrait.”

“His what?” Harry asked, squinting at Draco slightly.

If possible, Draco looked more embarrassed. “You don’t know-you know what, I’m not surprised at all. The orb you took. Give it back. He won’t shut up about it and it’s driving all of us crazy. You could have at least closed to lid so he wouldn’t see that you had taken it.”

“Wait, do you know what’s on it?” Harry asked, sweat beginning to form on his brow. If Draco knew what it contained, he would never live it down.

Much to his relief, Draco merely sighed. “Thankfully, no. My grandfather is a rather selfish man and had refused to let any of us touch it. But it would be _much appreciated_ if you returned if before I chuck him into the fire _myself._ ”

“Okay, I will,” Harry said, having no intention of giving it back. “But I need a favor first.”

Draco glared. “What?”

“You got a pensieve I could use?”

*~*

“Um, can you leave?” Harry asked, a little uncomfortable with Draco’s staring as he leaned over the pensive.

“Potter, I’m not leaving. This is my house,” Draco said, offended at the very thought of being ordered around in his own home.

“I mean you can stand there and watch me jack off, that’s cool too. Or you can join me in the pensieve. Either works for me.”

“Why would you-you know what? I don’t want to know. Clean up when you’re done,” Draco said, disgust evident in his voice as he left the room, slamming the door behind him.

Harry shrugged as he left, tipping the vial into the water and watching as the black wisps floated within the water. With little ceremony, he ducked his head into the water, instantly surrounded by black smoke.

The smoke began to solidify, taking on the form of Tom Riddle, reclined comfortable on the basilisk’s coiled body, hissing and spitting out fiercely as he gestured wildly. Harry noticed that, while still handsome, his face appeared much gaunter and thin than before and his hair not as thick as he remembered, thin and touching his shoulders. It was not an unpleasant change, but one that made Harry a bit unsettled.

“ _Really, who does he think he is? I don’t deserve the position? I would be a terrible influence on the children? I’ll show him a terrible influence,_ ” Tom hissed, grinding his teeth together and Harry was alarmed to see his eyes flash a bright red.

The basilisk leaned closer then and lightly butted his head against Tom’s back, stopping him in his tirade. Tom turned slightly to face the creature and sighed, his hand coming up to pet the basilisk’s snout.

“ _I’ve missed you too. It’s so lonely without you with me, my dear friend,_ ” Tom cooed, gently placing a kiss on the basilisk’s snout and stroking down his neck, resting his forehead on the creatures face. “ _So very, very lonely.”_

Harry liked where this was heading. The basilisk seemed to like it as well, his body shifting and jostling Tom slight, earning a disapproving look. His tail rose then, the tip gently caressing the side of Tom’s face and gently trailing down his neck, dipping underneath his robes. Tom hummed.

“ _Hm, I guess we can. But this is the last time, dear. I won’t be seeing you anymore after this._ ” Tom grinned, sharp and deadly, and Harry shuddered in both fear and arousal. “ _We need to be quick, Dumbledore will be looking for me soon._ ”

The basilisk hissed in understanding, pulling away to butt at Tom’s side, silently asking him to turn over. Tom huffed, but turned over nonetheless, bending slightly at the waist and waved his hand, allowing his clothes to vanish.

Harry licked his lips, reaching for his zipper. Tom had grown quite nicely, Harry noticed, his body more toned and firm than it had been when he was younger but his skin still the same pleasant pale color. Some good could come from horcruxes, Harry supposed, eternal youth and beauty were certainly a plus.

The basilisk seemed to enjoy his body as well, his tongue flicking over Tom’s back and nudging him, encouraging him to bend over. Tom did so with a roll of his eyes.

“ _Impatient little beast, aren’t we?_ ” Tom hissed out, letting out a rather uncharacteristic yelp when the basilisk shifted its coils once more, causing Tom to land on his hands and knees on the floor. Harry was a bit disappointed when the basilisk shifted once more, blocking Tom from his view with its body.

It took Harry a moment to figure out why he couldn’t really see anything this time, and he nearly slapped himself for his own stupidity. This was a memory, not a _sexus concreuerit orbis_ , as Draco had called it. Of course Tom wasn’t position himself so that he was constantly visible to the viewer and, now realizing it, he didn’t feel trapped like the last time, able to step to the side and not feel the pull of magic keeping him where he stood.

He quickly shimmed off his pants and underwear, kicking them to the side and making his way around the basilisk’s form as it shifted, easier to see what the basilisk was doing that was making Tom moan so loudly.

When he finally got a better view of Tom, his heart leapt into his throat.

Tom was on his hands and knees, his ass angled up into the air with the basilisk’s tongue flicking eagerly between his checks, elating several loud groans from Tom.

“ _Yes, just like that. I’ve missed you so much, my dear,_ ” Tom moaned, pushing back against the basilisk’s tongue. “ _Go deeper. Put it in me.”_

Harry was fascinated, his hand trailing down to lightly stroke himself as the basilisk did as commanded, pulling back slightly to aim his tongue better and slip it _into_ Tom, drawing another loud moan as the wet appendage slipped past the ring of muscle.

The basilisk tongue pulled out a moment later before slipping back in, twisting and turning and gently stretching Tom. The basilisk pulled away after a disappointingly short period of time, his body shifting once more to bring his tail closer to Tom, where both of his cocks were out.

They were just as big as Harry remembered, their twin bodies strange but undeniably arousing to him. Or perhaps it was the implication of what was to come afterwards that excited him more than the actual cocks themselves. Whatever it was, Harry was more than ready for it.

The basilisk brought his cocks to Tom’s entrance, gently lining one of them up with Tom and pushing in slowly. Tom seemed to have another idea, letting out an irritated huff as he set up slightly.

“ _No, put them both in,_ ” Tom ordered, reaching behind him to grab the other cock and force it in beside the other, making him tense. His eyes closed for a minute, his face scrunched up in pain, before he breathed out harshly through his nose.

The basilisk seemed hesitant, knowing that Tom was much smaller and more delicate than he was, but pushed forward anyway, inching himself into Tom.

Tom was a trooper, Harry would give him that, only offering a small whimper when the basilisk pushed in too quickly or jostled him the wrong way. Once the basilisk was fully seated within Tom, there was a moment of pause as Tom continued to pant.

Harry was genuinely impressed and slightly horrified, especially when Tom took a deep breath and gave a single order, " _Move._ "

The basilisk did so eagerly, his upper body giving an odd twist and a roll going through his body, making Tom groan when both cocks slid out of him before slamming back in. It was fascinating and so unbearable _hot._ The sight of both those cocks sliding in and out of Tom and the little sounds of pain and pleasure he was making; Harry was sure he wasn’t going to last very long.

He was slightly startled when Tom screamed suddenly, his nails scraping along the stones beneath him and his back bowing. The basilisk paused, a bit concerned, before thrusting back into Tom, earning another scream that tapered off into a loud moan.

“ _Yesssss, my sweet, fuck me harder. I want your cum leaking out of me for days,_ ” Tom gasped out, his arms and legs shaking as he held himself up for the basilisk, his breathing quickening. “ _I want to feel this for weeks._ ”

Harry had no doubt he would be, watching as the basilisk eagerly fulfilled that request, his pace quickening as Tom’s moans escalated. His own hand quickened against his cock, his eyes trained on Tom’s stomach, watching in horrified arousal as the outline of the basilisk’s cocks could be seen poking against the taunt flesh.

Tom was muttering encouragement to the basilisk, his face flushed with excitement as he shifted his weight, allowing his hand to slip down his own body to grab his cock, jerking in time with the basilisk’s thrusts.

Harry bit his lips and sped up his own hand, watching as the basilisk’s thrusts became more eradicate and quick, nearly knocking Tom off balance and pulling more moans and groans from him.

Harry had to bite his lip, unwilling to cum just yet as he watched Tom come undone, letting out a hoarse scream as he came hard, collapsing on the stone floor. The basilisk gave one more thrust before letting out a hiss, tensing as he came deep within Tom and _Christ_ , Harry could see Tom’s stomach bulge even more at the amount that was being pumped into him, leaking out around the two dicks within him.

The basilisk pulled away, leaving Tom panting on the ground, cum steady leaking out of his stretched out hole. Two more tugs and Harry came with a low groan, his cum splattering onto the ground below him. He was mildly concerned about it dropping onto the Malfoy’s carpet, but his eyes were still glued onto the scene before him, eager to see if there would be a repeat performance.

The basilisk let out a concerned hiss, bending down to gently nudge Tom with his head. Tom waved him off, trying to control his breathing as more of the basilisk’s cum leaked out of him.

“ _I-I’m fine. I just…need a second…”_ Tom muttered, his hand gently touching the basilisks head and encouraging him to lean closer so that Tom could rub their noses together. “ _You came so much; I can feel it leaking everywhere. Did you miss me that much?_ ”

The basilisks tongue flicked over Tom’s face before he shifted again, twisting himself to nudge Tom’s thighs apart and lick at the mess that was there, causing Tom to groan.

“ _Good boy,_ ” Tom gasped, his hand coming down to pet the top of the basilisk’s head.

Harry felt himself being pulled back and he found himself at Malfoy manor once more, his pants thankfully on but the front sporting a large wet spot.

This one had felt a bit different to him. A little more personal. It could have been because it was a memory that had him squirming, like he had seen something that he, or anyone really, wasn’t supposed to see.

But still, he couldn’t help but wonder if Voldemort had hidden any more of these in his manor.

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all be happy to know I got 2 more planned, and 1 will really hit your basilisk/tom cravings. Maybe. Idk, I'm not you.


End file.
